


Bro

by imnonetheless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnonetheless/pseuds/imnonetheless
Summary: Sam's Speech





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> I need to save this shorty somewhere.. so im putting it here!! sorry for my cringey work, not an english speaker but i hope some may enjoy it.

"Bro..." Sam made a bitch face in front of everyone and everybody laughs.  
"Bro, yeah right." He repeated with a sarcastic tone.  
"I knew it from the very beginning, I was there. I saw it face to face. I saw it and I face palmed too many God times…."  
"Cas is my bestfriend. 'MY' bestfriend. We are nerds as others see us. We like books and would rather hang out in library than going out in weekends, then that day came. The library closed. I invited Cas in our house. We will talk about this new released book and eat salad mom prepared. That was the plan but, Cas opened the door and there was Dean. They stand and stare. It was a solid 3 minutes of eye effing contact, no talking just, just looking right through a stranger and diving and practically drowning in one’s soul that they forgot the world was there. That I was there watching as fireworks and rainbows shoot in their background with Ed Sheeran’s song singing “Perfect”.  
I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead…  
“Oooohh… that song still hunts me everytime I remember. It’s like a live chickflick movie was happening right before me and my salad were just,  
Me:  
Salad:  
Destiel:  
“oh yeah, destiel. I started that ship. Im the captain, we hit the iceberg, we sunk, we ducktaped and we set sail again forever lost in the sea. “  
“it was like that, always been like that. The tension, the unending denial and the love story that they made me forced see but termed as just bromance to them… it was tiring. “  
“Err… going back, when we watch movies its started with me being in the center of the couch cockblocking them. I still care for my friend Cas of course, and it wasn’t still that clear to me if the sparkles is REALLY happening or it is just me high or the devil is playing on me. So, I ignore it for first months. Cas is just being Cas looking dorky and clumsy and awkward to people while Dean just continuously being a babe magnet. We were cool binge watching series and soon Cas became more closer to my family. But every time he come the more aware I became that this is different. Its more than friendship. You two just melt in each other’s arm like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. When Cas is sick I see sadness in Dean's eye like never before. When Dean is down Cas can easily make him laugh. I saw you both get jealous when the other is with some cute flirty girl. When you touch the warmth even reaches my heart. I am happy for both of you, really, as a friend and a brother. But despite all that, that's actually all of it, nothing more. You two cowardly hide in friend zone. I started hinting, everyone practically knows and tried to help, but you chose silence, denial. And once again I saw you becoming strangers again.” Sam paused to breathe.  
“ Dean had a girlfriend and Cas visited less. It hurts. It's hurts me that the same sparkles that I saw started is now dying. I never signed up for this heart wrenching love story. But no matter how much I bitch face with the two of you, it's still gonna be a decision that you should make on your own. So I waited. Days, weeks, months then a year. I waited and hoped for a maybe...but”  
“Dean started preparing his wedding. It's not something grand, it's simple like the will be bride, Lisa. And Cas was invited. His invitation was the last one made.”  
“ I said to Dean ‘ how about Cas?’ , Dean numb hearing the name like it was the first time in years.  
“ ’w..what?’ I cant forget you startle back then Dean, you are eating your own words, poisoning yourself. I know that 3 words crash everything you have right then. ‘Yeah, yeah of course lets invite him…’ that’s what you said Dean. I look at you, you cant even look at me straight but youre smiling, beaming yet stil I know somethings shakin up inside. You are in love with Cas, still and shall always be.”  
“ ‘Then make him your personalized invitation like others’ I said clinging to one last hope.”  
“ ‘Sure’ that’s what you said. You grab your pen and walk away telling you’ll make it in your room later. You walk away Dean, you shouldn’t have… “ Sam started to tear up.  
“ It was 2 weeks before your wedding, Lisa found out your feelings to Cas. She postponed the wedding. And right after she had an accident and miscarried your baby. She didn’t blame you. She was angry, yes but not because of the baby but for your lies. She knows you loved the baby more than anything but she is willing to set you free. You shouldn’t have lied to your feelings, Dean. You shouldn’t have kept it for so long, you can always turn back … Cas will always be waiting for you. You should have... He is still waiting…”  
-Sam’s speech on Dean’s Funeral.


End file.
